


Fuck, Marry, Kill

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: (Sort of? More like F/M/Both?), (Vivec really changes standard threesome logistics), F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tribunal, over a few too many drinks, strike up a game of Fuck, Marry and Kill. Essentially PWP with a little bonus fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck, Marry, Kill

“Alright…” Almalexia’s voice was thickly slurred, an empty mug dangling from one finger. “Fuck, marry n’ kill: Nerevar, Voryn Dagoth, Dumac Dwarfking?”  
Vivec let out a snort of amusement, then a cough as sujamma suds invaded his nostrils. Sotha Sil made a very deliberate show of rolling his eyes.  
“Duh.” The Mage muttered. “Ignorant question. Fuck Voryn, marry Dumac, kill Nerevar.”  
Vivec laughed; Almalexia let out an indignant shriek and threw her mug at him.  
“Kill Nerevar!” she gasped, face contorted in anger. “Oh, you–”  
“Not out of ill will.” Sotha Sil cut her off. “Relax. I’ll explain. I marry Dumac to learn his secrets. I kill Nerevar, likewise, because I’ve nothing to learn from him.”  
“And Voryn?” Vivec asked curiously.  
Sotha Sil shrugged. “He’s not the most unattractive man.”  
Almalexia assumed a scandalized expression, while Vivec burst into helpless laughter and doubled over.  
“Alright, alright.” Vivec finally choked out, waving a hand. “You ask.”  
Sotha Sil paused a moment, contemplating the question while taking a deep drink of brandy. “Vehk,” he finally said, “Boethiah, Azura, Mephala.”  
Almalexia, who’d been carefully sipping straight from the sujamma jug, sat bolt upright. “You can’t ask that!” she exclaimed. “It’s blasphemous! Oh, you’re going to get us all–”  
Sotha Sil silenced his sister’s qualms by pressing his hand over her mouth. She bit his fingers, he retorted by tackling her, and Vivec carefully contemplated the question while the two rolled around on the floor.  
“Well.” he began sagely, “I believe I would kill Azura, fuck Mephala, and marry Boethiah.”  
Sotha Sil and Almalexia stopped their awkward struggle to stare at him. Vivec simply looked back, legs crossed, one hand still wrapped around his nearly-emptied cup.  
“… He’s going to launch into poetry again.” Sotha Sil muttered.  
“I like his poetry.” Almalexia huffed in reply. She sat up and promptly dropped herself in Vivec’s lap, her arms around his shoulders and her lips hovering inches from his. “Tell me, sweet sun of my life, air of my breath, why you’d want to marry Boethiah…”  
Sotha Sil’s arms slid under Vivec’s armpits and wrapped around his chest. “Because he’s a blasphemer, just like me, plain and simple.” was the wizard’s murmured answer.  
Vivec chuckled lowly and settled back against his brother. Almalexia whined and leaned forwards, her breasts pressed up against his chest and her hands groping blindly at Sotha Sil’s robes. “That doesn’t explain anything.” she complained.  
“He’ll kill Azura because of the three she’s most likely to…” Sotha Sil trailed off as Almalexia’s hand found its way down to his bare skin. Vivec could smell the brandy on his breath, mingling with sujamma that had splashed onto Almalexia’s shirt. “… To take objection to his actions.” he finally finished, as if in afterthought.  
“And marrying Boethiah?” Almalexia pressed.  
Sotha Sil let out a shuddering sigh, and Vivec felt the subtle movement of her hand against his lower back– no wonder his brother seemed so distracted.  
“I think you’re both wrong.” He intervened. He sat up straight and, pressing his rump back between Sotha Sil’s thighs, looped his arms around Amalexia’s waist and pulled her into a sweet kiss. Almalexia immediately returned it, forcing her tongue into Vivec’s mouth, but he pulled away with a quiet “shh” before she could get further.  
“Ayem, sweet Ayem.” Vivec murmured, brushing a lock of hair from her face. “It’s your turn. Nerevar, Seht, myself; fuck, marry and kill.”  
Sotha Sil’s arms were still wrapped loosely around Vivec’s chest, and he could feel the older man chuckle inaudibly. Almalexia was evidently offended, however; she sat back on her heels, peering at him through disheveled bangs like a suspect under interrogation.  
“You’re trying to trick me, Vehk.”  
Vivec shook his head. Sotha Sil was tracing small patterns against his stomach, and the fingertip drew delightfully electric sensations up from his core. As Almalexia considered the question he used his own hand to guide Sil’s between his legs. Sotha Sil seemed surprised but not unwilling, and it was hardly a moment before a slender digit slipped into the opening of the hermaphrodite’s sex. Vivec exhaled and settled back, thighs parting as he watched Almalexia closely.  
“Kill Sotha Sil.” she decided. This made Sotha Sil laugh again, and his fingers did something that made Vivec squirm.  
“Marry Nerevar,” Almalexia continued, crawling forwards on her hands and knees. Vivec sunk back further as her breasts pressed against his chest and her groin rubbed against his thigh. “And…”  
“Shall I leave you two alone?” Sotha Sil asked.  
It was Vivec’s turn to chuckle, even as Almalexia dragged Sotha Sil’s hand away and replaced it with her own. Her fingers were broader and her actions less curious, but it wasn’t unpleasant, and the roughness even drew a small moan from his throat. Sotha Sil’s dislodged hands made their way to Almalexia’s breasts, and Vivec abruptly became aware of a bulge pressed hard against his rump. He rutted back against it and was rewarded with a gasp against his ear.  
Almalexia was drunkenly grinding against Vivec’s thigh now, while her hand shifted to the small penis that sat at the front of his genitals. The sensation of a soft palm enclosing his shaft made it surprisingly difficult for him to think. But even as he moaned and arched into the gentle grasp, Sotha Sil had managed to pull the rogue’s pants off, and then Almalexia’s touch became almost unbearable as cool fingers slipped inside of him once more. He pawed at Sil’s thigh as a plea, but Almalexia seized his arm with her spare hand and trapped him in a messy kiss, so that he could only make muffled sounds against her mouth and rut helplessly against the dual touch.  
“Vehk.” The wizard’s breath was hot against Vivec’s ear. One of Sotha Sil’s hands was still at his sex, but the other was brushing against his lower back, and he didn’t need words to understand the question. He reached back and found Sil’s shaft with his hand, but then Almalexia was climbing onto him, their hips colliding, and he barely managed to mutter a hoarse “Ayem–” before the slick heat of her body engulfed his cock. He clutched his sister’s hips with one hand while the other guided the head of his brother’s member to his own soaked opening, and as naturally as breathing he sunk down onto it, into completion, into bliss.  
Their drunkenness made the sex awkward, and the position more awkward still. For every thrust of Sotha Sil’s, Vivec’s hips were pushed up into Almalexia, and the simultaneous movements drew a sharp moan from his throat even as Sotha Sil kissed fervently along the back of his neck and Almalexia’s tongue swirled around his mouth. Then Sotha Sil and Almalexia were kissing each other messily as their bodies ground in tandem against their brother-sister, and Vivec had to bite Almalexia’s shoulder hard to stop himself from cumming right there and then, overwhelming as it was to be fucked by the both of them at once. Pressure was already gathering in his loins, and Vivec could tell that they weren't going to last long, not like this.  
His worries were cut abruptly short when Almaxia breathed something into Sotha Sil's ear. Sotha Sil's reply was inaudible, but the wizard had evidently been thinking just the same, because suddenly Almalexia pulled off of him, while Vivec slid off of Sil's hips and was pulled down to the ground. He could feel a nose in his back and moved to roll off of the wizard's face, but Sotha Sil's arms were tight around his chest, and besides, Almalexia was already climbing on top of them, face flushed and breath short. "Get comfy, Vehk," she whispered as she sunk onto Sotha Sil's erect member, and before Vivec could say a word she'd taken the younger's cock in her mouth and reduced his words to whimpers.  
This time it was slower, more sensual. Through half-lidded eyes Vivec watched Almalexia's red hair bob between his legs, her tongue working around the base of his shaft and darting around the opening of his sex, even as her hips ground down on top of Sotha Sil's. And then he couldn't watch at all, his eyes fluttered shut, overwhelmed by the sensation of fingernails digging greedily into his chest, a hot tongue working in tandem with a soft hand, the quiet moans uttered into the small of his back, the stench of brandy and sujamma and sweat and sex mingling on their skin.  
It was impossible to say who came first. Vivec felt Sotha Sil shudder and and gasp and buck hard into Almalexia, at the same time that the pressure in his own gut became unbearable and he spilled with a sharp moan into her mouth. But even as he reached his peak the Lady had already pulled away, to cry out and squirm atop them in the throes of her own orgasm, fingernails digging weakly into Vivec's hips, just before all three of them rolled and fell to the ground in a mess of limbs and lips and breathless bliss.  
It was several moments before thought returned, intense as the climax had been. Vivec became slowly aware of a pair of arms around his chest, a soft body in his hands, the ache of something slightly too pleasurable washing up from his stomach and numbing his mind. For what seemed like an eternity they were content to lay together, breathing in tandem and occasionally moving to press a little closer to each other, but mostly staying still, silent, as if the act had cast the illusion that they were one being and they didn't wish to break it.  
After timeless hours Almalexia finally broke the blissful silence. Vivec realized he’d been kissing her when her lips broke away from his and she murmured over his shoulder;  
“I’m sorry. I wouldn’t kill you.”  
“I know.” Sotha Sil murmured against Vivec’s ear in reply.  
“Well, I might.”  
“I know.”  
“Fuck, marry, kill… me, you, Vivec?”  
Vivec rolled onto his back so that he could embrace each of them with one arm. Sotha Sil had already passed out, but Almalexia immediately pressed her face to her chest and peered hazily up through a mess of red hair.  
“The three simultaneous,” Vivec murmured to her, “Because the death of one would be the death of all, and to love one is to love all, and to marry one is to be… us. Almsivi.”  
“You’re drunk.” she replied laughing, and with that the three, as one, fell asleep.


End file.
